


Prologue: Chuck's Grand Plan VS SPN Season 15

by ChaChing8MzMyloh8



Series: Supernatural: The Antithesis Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dean, BAMF Sam, Dean Winchester as the Scion of The Darkness, Family Secrets, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Sam as the Scion of The Light, The Godsquad twisted sense of family, birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChing8MzMyloh8/pseuds/ChaChing8MzMyloh8
Summary: Chuck Shurley clinically studies the manuscript.For want of personal gratification, his guilty pleasure is given life—the SIOC aka self-insert original character. However, when His alter-ego is given life, he went full-on raging Darkside kamikaze at Supernatural Season 15 (His best and worst enemy is thyself and all that jazz).Other primordial powers-that-be loathes to interfere but needs be must. For a price. So Chuck has to trade his wild card: his personalized trouble-shooter—a convoluted plot just-in-case failsafe. His Greatest Creation. The Neo God’s ammunition to point at His' SIOC on a bender.Chuck  wonders idly how things will pan out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural: The Antithesis Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725616
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue: Chuck's Grand Plot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881771) by [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor). 



**[NOWHERE IN EARTH_VERSION#000000000000000]**

_The typewriter stirs into motion as each letter appears on the manuscript._

A guest with a stern and grim face arrives inside Chuck Shurley's house, the Prophet and current human vessel of the Lord Almighty.

DEATH: [flicks a death-glare at Chuck who is watching the TV with a theme End of the World] You have gone mad as a hatter.

CHUCK: [greets DEATH with a cheery smile] Hello there, Death, my old friend. I just had a smashing time ending it all on a blaze of glory for you to reap me—my alter egomaniac—in time. My end you are made for. Thank you for asking.

DEATH: [The death-glare got even harsher than before] You could have done that without my dearest Master taking it all out on me.

CHUCK: [squints] Huh. Nice to find out that you truly love life, and living it to the fullest behind that neutral posturing.

DEATH: This is not about me. I am acting as messenger under my dearest Master’s directive.

CHUCK: [Takes a swig of his beer which is summon out of thin air and belches impolitely. His fingers minutely twitches] That sentimental fool? Tell him then to mind his own business as I take care of mine.

DEATH: [looks at AMARA who is currently doing some zen meditation] A step up through sheer dumb luck, I believe that your twin has begin to love your creation and she has no further wish for their complete annihilation.

[AMARA remains to be silent and deep into her meditation]

DEATH: What a grand joke. Here we are sentient force of death and destruction _trying_ to convince the Father of Creation not to self-destruct. We all realize that this charade will drag the other primordial powers-that-be into this mess. At the top of the list is my very own Master, who is well-like by the Others. [DEATH’s voice is a well-sounded threat at the end of his speech]

CHUCK: [his eyes sharpened in sinister glee] So letting my alter-egomaniac throw an ultimatum means they are interested by association to play ball. Which means they are emotionally invested on how things will play out. Finally.

DEATH: [Stares at CHUCK with as much deadpanned incredulity as he could] This is not some gratifying meddling SIOC with fondness for queer-baiting game or star-crossed tragedy on a fanfiction.

CHUCK: [waves the reprimand away] Haters gonna hate.

DEATH: So the end justifies the means to you. Again. I do hope you can amount a good trade as it concerns a hefty price on my end.

CHUCK: [Simply smiles] Fine. I’ll give. Name it.

DEATH: Master wants Dean Winchester’s soul. [pauses significantly] The one True Neo.

CHUCK: [Raises both eyebrows] You and I both know Sam and Dean Winchester is an all or nothing package deal. And what makes you think I will surrender my personal favourites?

DEATH: You just did. [smug aura surrounds DEATH] They are customized to wreck world order but they are also necessary to preserve the balance. Look into my eyes, and say you could not care less about those other complex verses still thriving.

CHUCK: [Roll his eyes] And your Master throws at my face that I’m petty and cruel when he is as manipulative as he learned to be.

DEATH: Unlike you, Chuck, my Master is resigned to be horrible and hated as it is our functional nature.

[The air cackles between them, making AMARA frown while still in deep meditation.]

CHUCK: [Has a thoughtful look on his face] Their story isn’t over yet. They require some finishing touches and some grim revelations to top it off and tidy up the plot holes.

DEATH: [His whole stance seems to relax] Master will come to collect in due time.

[Then all three ENTITIES freeze as a ringtone plays on.]

 _I'_ _m gonna build me an empire_

_And it's lonely at the top_

_But madness and greatness_

_Can both share a face_

_And nobody will ever convince me to stop_

_It's my destiny_

_I was born to play this game_

_So fear me or love me_

_It's all the same_

AMARA: [Opens her eyes and chuckles darkly] What an ominous herald.

CHUCK: [scowls petulantly] Your master is a cheeky asshole, Death.

DEATH: [did not bother to hide his smirk] Says the pot to the kettle.

* * *

_The typewriter stops in silence._

_Chuck Shurley clinically studies the manuscript._

_For want of personal gratification, his guilty pleasure is given life—the SIOC aka self-insert original character, His alter-ego set in Supernatural Season 15 has went full-on raging Darkside kamikaze (His best and worst enemy is Thyself and all that jazz)._

_Other primordial powers-that-be loathes to interfere but needs be must. For a price. So he needs to trade his wild card: his personalized trouble-shooter—a convoluted plot just-in-case failsafe. His Greatest Creation. The Neo God’s ammunition to point at Himself._

_The cosmos' grand ironic joke._

_Chuck wonders idly how things will pan out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all fandoms, why did I think Supernatural is the best comeback after a long hiatus on writing? *thunks head on desk* Then again, reasons. Whelp, since the bullet has been bitten and chewed, here is to hoping I won’t disappoint.  
> Master of Death's ringtone is entitled Empire by Beth Crowley  
> BTW, I’m known for cameo appearance/crossover. Guess who’s in first next chapter XD


	2. Enter the Master of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Across the Infinity, here lies the Winchesters’ Gospels written by Chuck Shurley found by another. The Will, who Death answers to.
> 
> 2\. And as Time passes through with knowledge of The Darkness and The Light. It was by sheer dumb luck, that the Master of Death finds and knows the Righteous Man after His own Heart.

_"Supernatural has everything,"_ as Calliope, the Muse once said, " _Life. Death. Resurrection. Redemption. But above all…family. It is not a meandering piece of genre-direct. It's epic."_

And the Master of Death is simply curious, then charmed and found the book utterly compelling.

Living an eternal life, it made the Master jaded and he learned things like destroying lives out of pettiness or at times for entertainment. Motives, the Master could never understand or imagine. He is what his other _colleagues_ fondly called a softy. But the Master personally knew and dealt with vengeance or righteous justice.

That is why, Chuck Shurley's story is a nostalgic reminder of a wild adventure, connecting Hadrian to his humanity simply because the convoluted sense of drama draws Hadrian in: wayward orphans, murdered or absent parental figures who thought and done things for good intent which blew onto everyone's faces, children born and raised as soldiers and all the baggage that came with it, the time-out corner, villains who saw themselves as heroes on their personal point of views put down from their misery, and the unfairness of life and how it could get worst.

His friend, Death rightfully called the Master out on it _—fanboying—_ by personally and emotionally invested on Chuck Shurley's Winchesters' Gospels is something not really the worst thing Hadrian could do during his free time.

Pausing from musing introspection when he senses a sinister disturbance, Hadrian frowns and is taken aback by the sudden influx of paperwork on his desk.

_What the…?_

Then Hadrian blinks as if scanning the summarize report (from his reaper, called Tessa) an unknown language for the very first time.

Then he winces and grits his teeth as his entire being recoils from the storming avalanche, feeling as if each second give an expression that billions has passed on in one shocking moment. The next thing that happens is very confusing and very alarming. It is like the sense of being in the void of _nowhere and nothing._

The Empty reaches out to Hadrian like a helpless child being drown by cold oblivion. And for _that Primordial Entity_ to do that, things must be very, very dire of massive cosmic consequences scale.

Grim realization struck Hadrian like a lightning bolt. The next words that pass his lips are expletives cursing Fate and both old and new gods in every language he knows.

Throughout his years of existence, Hadrian must always be seen as Death's Master: rigidly impartial and fair.

…however, this _too_ careless thought of being in power stokes his savior's complex to the max like an invocation.

First move, is an in-depth study, Hadrian concludes and is comforted by a warm sense of home.

After all, the entire life force could not afford the Master of Death to care less for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I’m known for cameo appearance/crossover. And I disclaims any right of ownership from HP verse, I'm simply borrowing. For who could do the saving better than, Harry bloody Potter himself. XD


	3. Of Mother’s Woe for Her Chosen Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. For Mother Earth has known no discrimination among her children. Monster or no. Everyone and everything is the same difference to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tilts head* I'm so confused, is that really Mother Earth or the Garden of Eden sentient persona from SPN Season 15?  
> Which has me integrating this one from my old fics for OC PoV's sake tbh.

**[The Garden]**

The Powers-That-Be scattered across the entire cosmos are not the only ones watching from afar. There are numbers, primeval sentient presences that walk once in the human plane as they appeared as they are in all their terrible truest form. Some take forms they like to commune with the Mother Earth’s children.

All are eager to regal the conspiracy to the Master of Death especially Mother Earth, Herself.

Mother Earth has no eyes like the kind humans have—so shortsighted and blinded by hindsight. What Mother Earth has is a perception so deep, Mother Earth can sense the hearts and minds and souls of everyone in the All Plane of Existence, and Mother Earth is in tune with Her Firstborns the inhumans and humans. For Mother Earth has known no discrimination among her children. Monster or no. Everyone and everything is the same difference to her.

And when it came apparent that the Angelic Children of God, Her Creator has broken faith and would rather choose to forget their tasks, their numerable charges. She downrightly _snaps_.

Trapped and alone in the Garden by the hands of the sanctimonious HOST, Mother Earth mourns and regrets for millennias as She waits and waits.

And there comes Her hope named Dean and Samuel from House Campbell and House Winchester, the prophesized weapons and pawns on the war between Hell and Heaven before they are even born, fate-bounded as they are born and bred as soldiers from the moment of their conception.

Dean and Samuel have not started to live before the biblical prophecy mandated their lives. Two lives so forlorn to _survive_. _No matter the cost._

If Mother Earth plays favourites, it would be Dean. For Dean is beyond remarkable no matter his unhealthy vices. She _understands to repress_ everything so well. For if She is Set Free and loose, She could do worst on earth by Herself for the damage being wrought against her.

Finding Dean as a kindred spirit, She has taken interest of this one old exceptionally bright soul, and watches over Dean more often than necessary. Dean is a strange one, far more interesting than anyone else. The man who did not know his Birthright which is _stolen_ from him before he could live to see it grow, he does not want the glory and power—someone who sees that being on the pedestal is much as a pain in the ass. For no matter how fleeting it is, power will surely corrupts.

But Dean would take it himself if that is what it takes for his family to be protected. _No matter the price._

At his core Dean is _driven_ (and that to Her is what made him the Righteous One after Her own maternal heart) to survive out of guilt or duty or for whatever purpose that serves him on moments.

Mother Earth observes this old soul fall and fall in most lifetimes, near-death after near-death, but this old soul claws his/her ways though it all for the devoted love for her/his family; thirst for recognition and approval; sweat and tears; nights without an hour of rest; days toiling in learning-labor sparring; joy of acceptance; victory after victory; faces of rivals and enemies that haunted his/her dreams; pain of loneliness; rejection; raw emotions from being left behind; breaking of bonds; running away; struggling hope; solitude of distance; new chances; the reunions; utter defeat; fighting back; determination; the driven will after death and so much death, and yet this old soul drown by no small amount of loss and grief never tires out to share his/her tired heart still so big despite everything it suffered through.

There is so much courage that it is so breathtakingly beautiful as much as it is tragically heartbreaking to see albeit his short span of life as human.

Samuel though, reminds her about Her of willful precocious children who thrives hard to be free and thirsted to be normal. She _understands_ him, too. For sometimes, She wishes that life of blissful ignorance. To simply live without being shackled and imprison by duty.

But it is Samuel’s Birthright, for the light within his soul would never be able to stand on its ground alone... 

And the less She could say about that is better. Unless it is being _willed._

But the brothers' life on earth, Her supposed dominion…

Mother Earth loathes the biting cold-hearted indifference of the supposed Children of Light. Dean and Samuel’s prayers unanswered by them as long as they are can manage to survive, and it is up for other inhuman and human races to pick up the slack. The Angelic Children’s carelessness of innocent humans is unforgiveable, and with the good Old Ones there dormant by the diluted and weakening faith on the land.

Who will watch the Angelic Watchers?

Mother Earth stirs from grief and seethes. _How dare they._

For it has become…an absolute hell on earth.

Life is never fair.

And now the Being that is Death personified the stuffy fucker favors the Dean Winchester in ways that is unhealthy.

…but Death can upend this vile games Hell and Heaven is playing.

Dean and his brother Samuel as one is without the other deserves much the least Mother Earth can do for the odds to be with the brothers’ favor. For once.

So Mother Earth makes the choice and sings like a canary.

Reborn from the ashes of destruction after destruction, Dean and Samuel and whatever names they will accumulate, relate to Mother Earth in ways no one else was and found them both _worthy._


End file.
